


I wish I was there for you

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And so is the AP700, But there is fluff too because you know, Captain Allen deserves love and attention, During Canon, Fluff, I love angst, I'm weak for every ship, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Lucious WhiteFlame amazing work, Jericho Gets Attacked (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, There is a bit of blood thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Captain Allen, David Allen, has an Android but Detroit is under curfew and all Androids are led in the camp or killed. So he can't keep his Android... Did he choose the right option?/ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome work!





	I wish I was there for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> First: This is inspired by Lucious WhiteFlame so phckin' amazing work! I'm really in love with their work and I wish I can only write from those sublime fanarts because... DAMN?!  
> Every of their Allen700 (which I discovered thanks to they <3) inspired me but I write especially after this one which gave me a burst of... AH!! (See? I'm author and I can't even find my words because of them. They're as good as that!)  
> https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/180671450199/i-wish-i-were-there-for-you-ap700-x-allen-i-like  
> (PS: I kept the name I saw Luscious using in their twitter account for the AP700 but I choose the one I always pick for Captain Allen <3)
> 
> Second: I'm not native english and I've dislexia (and I'm pretty sick today) so I'm sorry if my english is really bad x.X I hope you'll be able to enjoy the fic anyway (or at least the amazing drawing <3 )

_I love him. I love him. I love him so much. He’s everything. He’s my sunshine, my moon and all the stars around. He’s my reason to live. He’s the reason why I am Alive. Everyday, I wait for him to come back from his work, his dinner is always ready, perfectly warm at the second he sits at the table. I love him. I love serving him. I’m happy when he lets me be with him._

_I love him more than anything in the world so… why… WHY?!_

His LED flickering between yellow and red, Adam stared the Captain David Allen without moving. He couldn’t. He didn’t understand… He had always served the man perfectly, sometimes, he had did things he shouldn’t, that was right, but nothing too big. And plus… it was often the Captain himself who invited him to watch the TV which him when he had finish his work. And they had plays social games, too. He loved _Monopoly_ maybe because their game lasted for days?

Maybe… Maybe he had discovered… Maybe he knew how he slid in his room every night to sit next to him and watch over his sleep?

Maybe that was the reason…

“Will you go away?!”

Suddenly, Adam was pushed backward. Of course, David Allen was stronger than him so he almost fell, his hand finding the door knob was the only thing preventing that.

“You have the choice, Deviant…”

Adam stared the gun coming on his forehead. Captain David Allen knew. Of course he knew. You didn’t get the head of the S.W.A.T. if you were an idiot. And he knew everything about him. Everything.

“I’ll be happy to apply the rules. If you stay one more second, I’ll shoot you.”

The Android looked that barrel. Being shoot, having that bullet in his head… that was maybe the best choice? What should he do, outside? Go to Jericho? That was Hell outside, the authority had asked to have every Deviant, every Android, destroyed, for the sake of the Humanity. It seemed that nobody could made an exception. Certainly not the S.W.A.T. Captain himself…

“Three…”

Adam could have just waited for that bullet to destroy everything in him but the man had appreciated him. As an object, at least. It seemed awful to let him destroy his, let’s hope, favorite toy.

“Okay.”

The gun moved down and Adam bowed in front of him, so much his body almost looked like a ken doll being played with a violent kid.

“It had been a pleasure to have been at your service, Mister. I wish you the best.” He straightened and passed the frame of the door. He heard a big _SLAM_ just in his back and he closed his eyes. “I love you, Captain…” he said under his breath. Somewhat… he wished the man would have heard that.

He wished David Allen would run after him and keep him by his side, protect him from the others Humans… but that would never happen. Not from someone as the Captain. Not for an Android like him…

Why an Android would deserve love from a Human?

Arriving in the ground floor, he walked to the door and opened it. It was the last seconds. The last burst of stupid hope and… he closed the door on this glimpse of hope…

Sat on his couch, David Allen was drinking a glass of whisky. Everything was quiet now. Any ruffle of Adam doing the housework, preparing a delicious dinner or cleaning something. It was just a powerful and uncomfortable silence. Just him and his glass, with the ice cube hitting sometime the side of his glass.

He knew it wasn’t the moment to be at home, having the blues but he could be reach by anybody at any moments.

He wasn’t used anymore to the silent.

Strange how the things could suddenly change when you get use to something… So he will soon enough get used to the silent, once again. His place will be a mess again but he’ll try to keep that in order now he had get help, he’ll eat soup or pre-cooked meal. He didn’t need much more. The hardest thing will be to change his bandage by himself… that was really not easy and he didn’t want to ask again to his neighbor because… well she enjoyed too much to see him half or almost naked. But with an old neighbor and an almost always busy one, he couldn’t count on someone else. His own sister wanted him to get an Android because ‘that will help you a lot and I won’t have to have your back all the time’. He didn’t want to have an Android but when she had offered him a coupon and dragged him in the shop, he didn’t have the choice anymore.

In fact, he hadn’t choice his Android. Her sister had chosen this model because ‘at least, I’m sure you won’t try to get laid with this one, like all those weirdo!’ and then she had winked to him and added ‘and I will drool on him’.

So he got an AP700 and it was good. The house was always clean, the food was always in the table, warm, when he came back from work and it quickly started to heal his wounds. And it had even a strange magic: it was able to always prepare the perfect bath. Those where you could stay for hours. Especially because the Android knew exactly when it should come to add warm water and took out the cork to let flee a bit of warm one.

David could remember the day he had chosen _his_ name. For him, naming those things was pretty useless before that day. His niece gave a name to everything she owned, like Freddy her computer; Mike her tablet and Jason her phone. His niece would have named Adam immediately, him, he called it ‘AP700’, ‘Android’ or ‘hey, you’ and it would always appear with a big smile on its face to please him.

But this day, things had changed. It was a shitty day at the beginning of August. Just when all you wanted was warm temperature and go to the beach, and it was raining so hard. He had worked all the day, under the rain, to have a stupid hostage taker. It was late, almost midnight? And he came back, exhausted, wanting to eat because he had nothing eaten for all the day and above everything, he wanted a good bath. He had even a bit of mud and blood on him. He remembered well how he had pushed the door of his flat, taking out his clothes and letting them fall on the freshly cleaned floor.

“Hello, Captain Allen, your soup is ready in one minute, can I help you?”

“Shut up, Android,” he said to him. “I want a bath.”

Now, when he looked back this asshole, he wanted to hit him. But for him, Adam was just a machine. Nothing deserving a bit of attention. That day, the Android complied and went in the bathroom to prepare the bath. He couldn’t wait so he followed him, losing his clothes as he moved in the place.

“Make yourself at your ease, Captain, I’ll bring you the soup here and I’ll take care of your wound when you will eat if that doesn’t disturb you.”

He groaned as a reply and got naked to go in the bath.

Few instants after as he started to relax a bit, the Android came back with a soup. His favorite soup. And at this instant, he realized the AP700 was more than a machine. It was able to think in a certain way. That was the day he offered it… _him_ a name and more attention. Which changed Adam behavior, slowly. And for the best. Because he loved what he was becoming. He loved the smile on his face when he won at _Monopoly_ or any others game. He loved when his fingers touched his skin when he healed him. The object started to have a Soul and he liked that.

And then, the first time he met Daniel, the Philips’ Android, he understood that Deviant were destroyed. He started to be afraid for Adam…

The revolution had hit and the feeling that Deviants were endangered became true. He wanted to keep Adam but he couldn’t… He had to protect him. He had to send him to Jericho and to get used to the silent once again…

But, for today, the silent didn’t last long. He was looking his whisky bottle, wanting to pour him another glass when his phone rang. The emergency ringtone. He took his phone, it was at his waist all always, and picked up.

“Yes?”

“Captain! We need your help, we have found Jericho…”

Allen’s world shattered as the words sunk in him.

Why did he send Adam to Jericho?!

_There are exits on the second and third floor. Find them and jump in the river!_

Markus’ voice echoed in his mind.

The whole transmit a feeling horrendous and everyone got nervous, there was panic everywhere. They were running to get a chance to escape, hitting in each other, falling, getting up to run again… To run to what? A lot of them don’t even know where the exits were…

Second and third floor? Great! The boat was pretty big!

Adam had heard a lot of stories from his Human and he could recognize what was happening, hearing the sound of the gun firing all around. The issues will certainly be blocked. Maybe someone knowing well enough the boat will be able to flee but someone like him? Like thousands of them…

What could he do?

Jump in their trap? Do something to help? Hide?

Maybe hide… He was actually afraid…

Hide. Hide… Where could he hide?

He moved in the boat, his stress level getting high. His hand on the wall of the boat, he saw a lot of his people running, screaming for help or… mercy.

Adam knew what that meant and he pushed open the door of a cabin, wanting to go in it but… if they arrived to enter there, this would be bad because he would have no way to escape. That was certainly a part of the plan. What was attacking them got the advantage…

He heard screams from a point of the corridor and wished to be able to do something. he wanted to be one of those Androids who will stand to help the others but he was pacing backward. He was fleeing.

Where?

He even didn’t know.

Second and third floor.

Second and third floor…

He moved in the boat, not so fast because that let him have the time to analyze everything. Time to know that, now, he was moving right toward the shots. He heard the Humans yell orders and the cries, the begging.

However… it was like that everywhere he tried to go. So he didn’t know what to do. Where to go.

He heard the sound of an explosion, the boat moved violently and he almost fell in the floor before he realized what was happening… the boat was sinking! It was certainly a plan from the leader but a peak of fear hit him. Hard.

His stress level was getting higher and higher and… he ran to a cabin to hide there.

He was sure the Humans will become more aggressive now… It was their last chance and already, he could hear people run, new shots…

His LED was red and his stress level way too high…

“ADAM?”

Two Androids were trying to run away as the ship was sinking, metal shattering and falling every second and the boat plunging in the cold river. So fast you could feel it. David Allen had seen Titanic and he didn’t plan to stay for the grand finale.

“Do you know Adam? Did you saw Adam?” he asked, taking the lady by the shoulder.

She let out a shriek and hit him in the knee with all her strength.

David clenched his teeth because of the pain.

“An AP700. Brown hair, light grey eyes,” he insisted. “Did you see him?!”

“There is a lot of AP700 like that, there is a lot of Adam,” the male Android replied.

“Tss… Don’t go in the right corridor. The entry fifteen on the left is free. You’ll fall on the river,” he said.

“We won’t believe a Human!”

The lady moved with the other bot as Allen still searched. He called Adam once again and, soon, he heard the sound of the bullets shot in Androids’ head…

“ADAM?!”

The boat still sunk. Maybe Adam didn’t come in Jericho? Adam didn’t need Jericho to be happy. Maybe he was on the road in the direction of Canada? They had set new guards and directives because a lot of Androids were trying to run away by the frontier. Adam was intelligent… But, honestly, if he was him, he’d run away to the North of Detroit and would follow the Lake St Clair, then the river and cross the frontier next to Sarnia, Canada. People wouldn’t search that high.

Yes… Adam was certainly there. Doing that. The AP700 was smart. He had to leave the ship…

He will get used to the silence…

“ADAM?!”

Adam shivered when he heard this voice. He could recognize it without the slightest doubt. It was Captain Allen’s voice!

He was surprising the man wanted to come here to get him but he also didn’t care because he was so afraid he was happy.

He got up as the stress level was getting lower and he rushed to the door, turning the heavy wheel to free himself.

There were few people there, three Androids frightened searching a way to escape but hide, and two Humans. One looking to the other, talking to him. And the said other… even from behind, he could recognize him. He knew every inch of him.

He felt such a relieve and his stress level was still high despite the fact it was decreasing.

“Captain!”

He ran to the man.

“Captain!!”

David Allen had turned but this second ‘Captain’ wasn’t shouted by the tender voice he wished to hear. And he only needed few seconds to understand what was happening.

He ran to Adam as fast as he could. He heard the sound of the trigger pressed and threw his body over the AP700. Which saw the red blood splatter and then the warm liquid cover his face…

“No… No… NO! Captain… Please, please, please. Captain…”

Adam’s body slid on the floor, horrify by the blood still flooding.

“David…” he let out with a hiccup.

“All the Androids must be destroyed. They are too dangerous and deviancy can come up in any of them.”

“I know that,” Adam said under his breath.

“We won’t make any exception. In any case.”

“Dick!”

As the troopers were around, looking the Android, Perkins moved. He stopped in front of Adam who looked him, his LED becoming yellow.

“All the Androids are a threat for the Humanity and every single one must be destroyed. It will be the first one to be deactivated.”

“That’s enough, Dick! It’s my Android. And it’s not Deviant.”

“It was in Jericho.”

“I sent it to discover the emplacement of Jericho. It’s mine.”

Richard Perkins turned his head to the Captain David Allen. Adam turned his head to him, wanting to follow him, wanting to be out of there…

“How could I believe you?”

“You just do, Dick. Come, Adam.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The Android, moving in a stiff Android way, followed the man. For minutes, it was just the silent, just the sound of their pace crushing the snow under their feet. And when they were out of the area, David sighed.

“I’m glad you’re fine.”

“You have been wounded…”

“It’s nothing. I got hit all the time, the important part is the fact you’re fine.”

Adam looked down. “Captain…”

“Yes?”

“Can I…”

The man glanced to him.

“Yes?” he pressed with a warm tone.

“Can I stay with you?”

“To be honest… I didn’t plan to let you flee.”

Adam couldn’t help but gave him a little smile. He had a lot of questions to ask but he also knew he needed to wait.

The streets weren’t safe. When they walked in the sidewalk, they could see how the military mistreated every Android they could find… Adam tightened his arms around his body, feeling… strangely bad. David glanced to him. He took off his jacket, making come a whimper from his AP700’s mouth.

“You shouldn’t, your shoulder…”

“I’m used to that.”

Adam opened his mouth but then closed it when he felt the vest around his body.

“You’ll be cold.”

“That doesn’t matter. I don’t want you to be…”

“I can’t…”

“I know the cold affect you. Your kind. I know you are not an object without emotion.” He pushed a bit Adam to make him take a tiny street.

There, the Soldiers wouldn’t be there. They were too busy with the big roads.

Adam looked his strong silhouette, his muscular body only hugged by a thin pullover now. And you could see the big hole where the bullet entered. Now, he could even see the bandage not so well done. The Captain had taken that bullet. For him. Because of him. Why? Why did he do that?

Why he couldn’t have taken it for him…

Why being so useless? Being unable to do the same…

“Where do we go?”

“At home, Adam… if you’re okay.”

“Yes, please. I’d like to stay with you and to change your bandage to have a better one, maybe?”

“It’s okay.”

“Please? You bought me for that?”

“Hm… Okay. If that pleases you.”

Adam nodded. That pleased him a lot because he wanted to be useful for him but also… he didn’t want to let him having a bad bandage. He wanted him to have a nice bandage, to heal really quickly. He liked to touch him to help him to heal but he hated when he was wounded.

What an irony…

Adam was pacing next to the bath he was pouring, the vest still around his. He loved the smell coming from it and couldn’t stop smelling it as he looked the water coming up. The night had been hard and it was almost midnight, he was wondering if the Captain had eaten. Should he prepare something? He passed his fingers along the sleeve of the jacket.

“The bath is almost ready!” he let out.

And as soon as he said that, the door pushed open. The man wasn’t far away and he smiled a bit. Then blushed because the man was shirtless.

“He’s not ready yet!” Adam protested, getting up and took out the vest to put it around his big body.

“Huuuush, keep calm.”

The man slid his hand under his back to help him sitting down on the flat armchair without back or armrest. They had taken this thing because he was often there when David take his bath. He loved to have him by his side.

“Here. And I’m not even cold, you keep this apartment well too warm,” he smiled.

“It’s because I want it to be nice for you,” he replied, reaching to his hand. “Please, take my place, I need to heal you.”

“Hm…” the Captain let out, sliding his hand under his chin. “I think I just should take care of you first.”

“But…”

“Please?” he said, approaching his lips from his face.

Adam thought he was dreaming. Suddenly, his level of stress increased again but in a new way. Less annoying… More sweet.

He closed his eyelids, waiting for what he hoped so much. What he couldn’t believe and… what happened. He felt the lips against his and suddenly the Earth wasn’t there anymore. For few seconds, Detroit could have burn under a gigantic fire, nothing would matter but this lips against his. These fingers caressing his chin and his own hand sliding against his, entwining with a powerful need.

“Wh… what…” he hiccupped when the mouth moved apart.

“I love you, Adam… I really do. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Earlier… I thought you’d be in security at Jericho because they’re doing searching in every house. I wanted to protect you…”

Adam slid his hand around his back, under the jacket, and his fingers brushed the bandage, his heart, or Thirium pump, still suffering to be… useless.

“I hoped to see you again but I didn’t plan to see you so quickly. If I knew that, instead of pushing you in that way, I would have tried to kiss you immediately.”

“You wanted to kiss me?”

“I want to kiss you since that day, in the first of August, when you did my favorite soup and brought it in the bath. I don’t know why… I just started to love you.”

“That day… you stopped to talk to me like an object… and I… feel… that wall shatter. Because I wanted to…”

David looked him right in the eyes.

“… to please you so much.”

“You do please me. For everything you are.” He squeezed his hand in his. “May I make a confession?”

“Yes?”

“I heard you… earlier. When you said ‘I love you’ at the door… Well, I hoped it was for me and not the door.”

“It _was_ for you!”

The man smiled. He kissed his lips and slid his hands under Adam’s body.

“Wait… what are you about to…”

The Captain rose him in the air and Adam pressed his around him without touching the wound.

“Don’t do that, you’re hurt!”

“You’re as light as a feather, you can’t hurt me.”

Adam pressed his lips together, thinking a ‘idiot’ then he pressed his head against him, snuggling it against his neck because he was happy he was there, protecting him, loving him. And one day, he’ll be able to be there for him in the same way. One day he’ll deserve all the love he was giving to him as the bath decided to ruin the tided floor…


End file.
